1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved amusement apparatus for use by children and adults. The apparatus allows the user to employ a rod to impart continuous rotational movement to a hoop which is adapted to roll upon the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hoop and guide sticks are known in the prior art. More specifically, such hoop and guide stick toys heretofore devised are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,677 to Brasier illustrates a hoop toy and guide stick for use as an amusement device. This device employs an elongated stick with a centrally located rectangular element at its lower extent. Such rectangular element is for use in guiding the hoop. This prior art device, however, fails to teach or suggest several inventive features of the present invention.
The construction of this prior art device fails to give the user complete control over the hoop element. Furthermore, the stick of the prior art device cannot be easily formed from a single length of material. Lastly, the rectangular element of the prior art device does not provide for a perfect mating relation with the hoop element.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved amusement apparatus for use by children. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.